A webpage, such as a search results webpage, generally contains various types of digital content. For example, a search results webpage provided in response to a user query oftentimes includes algorithmic results as well as instant answers, such as, for example, weather, news stories, videos, images, or the like. The breadth of digital content types presented to a user enhances the webpage experience for the user.
User preferences regarding the placement, position, or usage of various types of digital content on a webpage can enhance effectiveness, accessibility, and usefulness of a displayed webpage. Such user preferences, however, can prove challenging to recognize. Despite the advantages that exist for providing various types of digital content within a webpage, such as a search results webpage, improvements may still be made, such as, for instance, in evaluating placement, position, and/or usage of various types of digital content.